Reborn Knows Everything! TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Quand tu ne peux pas réveiller Tsuna de sa semi-hibernation, tu devrais laisser Reborn s'en occuper pour toi. Les chances; qu'il fasse un meilleur job que n'importe qui et sans effort. Crack fic. TYL. One-shot. Contenu douteux. (Il y a un peu de gros mot. Seulement un peu.)


Reborn Knows Everything! → Reborn sait tout !

Auteur : Jazebeth

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Jazebeth qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine : s/12867707/1/Reborn-Knows-Everything

Bonne lecture~

''Tsuna… ! Tsuna ! Parle moi, merde !'' Cria Colonnello désespérément, secouant la forme de Tsuna toujours immobile affalé dans la chaise. ''Il ne se réveille pas !'' Dit-il aux autres occupants de la pièce, des larmes commencèrent à couler et certains d'entre eux étaient encore plus pâle qu'avant.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!''

''On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !''

Colonnello hissa son boss en position assise et frappa fortement Tsuna à la joue. Quand il ne bougea pas, Colonnello utilisa la même main pour soutenir leur boss avec peu ou pas de réponse.

''Alors, que proposez-vous pour le réveiller ?! Il est inconscient depuis dix-huit heures !''

''Choc électrique ?'' Suggéra Lambo.

''Tu veux le tuer ?!'' Hurla Colonnello.

''Cauchemars ?''

''Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera, mais merci pour la suggestion, Chrome.''

''Une fête d'anniversaire surprise ?''

Ils regardèrent Yamamoto avec l'expression la plus plate et la peu flatteuse qu'il puissent exprimer. Yamamoto en voyant leurs expressions, demanda innocemment. ''Quoi ? Les fêtes surprises me réveillent toujours !''

''Yamamoto- je jure que je vais te casser la tête si tu redis des choses comme ça.'' Promis sombrement Gokudera.

''Qu'est-ce que _tu _propose alors, _Gokudera _?''

''Que quelqu'un aille chercher Reborn ! Si quelqu'un peut le réveiller, ce sera lui !''

Tous les bruits et les sanglots s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils fixaient la personne qui avait suggéré la dernière ligne.

Shoichi déglutit. ''Nous devrions essayer ! Reborn ne nous _fera_ rien même si il est énervé !''

* * *

''Tsuna, oi ! Idiot, réveille toi !'' Reborn cria droit dans l'oreille de Tsuna. Secouant son corps d'avant en arrière durement.

Pas de réponse.

''Aucune quantité de bruit ne le réveillait, Reborn-san. Lambo a déjà utilisé ses cornes sur ses deux oreilles et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé !''

Reborn regarda Gokudera, déconcerté qu'ils aient même pensé à une telle méthode alors qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'ils fassent sauter les tympans de Tsuna.

''Vous avez fait _quoi _?''

''Hey !'' Intervint Gokudera. ''C'est toujours mieux que ce que cet idiot a suggéré plus tôt !''

''Je ne veux pas le savoir.'' Reborn commença à pincer la main de Tsuna. ''Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?''

''Nous ne savons pas. Gokudera l'a trouvé en train de dormir et il essaie de le réveiller depuis des heures maintenant. Je pense que Tsuna est exténué après être resté éveillé pendant cinq jours à travailler non-stop.''

Reborn les fixa avec un regard dur. ''Peut-être que vous devriez le laisser dormir pendant un moment. Toi.'' Il pointa Ryohei. ''Emmène Tsuna à l'infirmerie et n'autorise aucune perturbation dans un rayon de dix mètres de sa chambre, compris ?''

''Mais -nous avons une information importante que Tsuna a demandé à savoir dés que nous arrivions !''

''Tu es sûr qu'il a demandé ça ?''

"Oui, Reborn!"

Reborn se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. ''_Bien_. Fais ça rapidement pour qu'il puisse se reposer.''

Reborn s'approcha de l'oreille de Tsuna et mit sa bouche en coupe avec sa main, bloquant tout ce qu'il pouvait dire aux autres occupants de la pièce.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent brusquement après que Reborn se soit retiré. ''Je suis réveillé ! Je suis réveillé ! Je ne dormais pas du tout !''

Reborn le regarda avec ce qui pouvait être décrit comme impassible.

''Mon job ici est terminé.'' Reborn sortit de la pièce, sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant qu'il ne se tourne pour fixer ses subordonnés avec le regard le plus noir qu'il avait. ''Et vous le _laisserez_ dormir après, compris ? Ryohei, je te le laisse. Si je ne le trouve pas dans son lit ce soir, _je t'éventre_.'' Puis il sortit. Laissant des mafieux abasourdis dans son sillage.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à Tsuna pour le réveiller ?''

''Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche, ça a fait le job, alors pourquoi demander ?''

Kyoya, qui avait refusé de se mêler à ses idiots trop bruyants, fut le seul à remarquer le visage pâle et les frissons de Tsuna.

* * *

(''Hey ! C'est Lambo-san ! Et ce que vous lisez est un saut de ligne ! C'est un truc génial hein ?'')

* * *

**AN: **je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'adore écrire du TYL ! Tout le monde et leur… personnalités colorées XD Pouvez-vous deviner ce que Reborn a murmuré à l'oreille de Tsuna ? XD

* * *

(''C'est ce que les gens appellent un extra. Aucune menace pour l'auteur ne le prolongera, malheureusement.'' Il y eut un crash et un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce vide. ''Ow ! Je ne suis pas assez payé pour cet abus ! J'arrête ! _J'arrête !_'')

* * *

''Au fait, Reborn. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Tsuna ? Je jure que je pensais qu'il était mort ou quelque chose.

''Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Je peux appeler les morts au pays des vivants. Je suis juste _trop_ bon.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

''Oh, tu ne peux pas être sérieux !''

''T'ai-je déjà menti ?''

''_Oui_.'' Répondit Colonnello impassible.

''Qui sait, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir.''

* * *

Voila pour un autre OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Quand pensez-vous ? Perso je me demande toujours ce que Reborn a pu dire… Si vous avez une suggestion, je suis toute ouïe ! Ciao~


End file.
